


Loving Rodney

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  Written for the 'default icon drabble challenge' [here](http://mcee.livejournal.com/1989174.html).  
> 

"Yes, yes, of course that will work… if you, oh, let's say, _re-write wormhole physics and are granted three wishes by the Ancient genie of the ZPM_!" McKay bites out, shoving the data pad back at the cowed scientist whose name John can't quite place - Mason? Marsden? - one of the new recruits just in on the Daedalus anyway.

"Re-work this," McKay says, jabbing at an equation, "and then run the simulation." The newcomer flees and McKay sighs heavily, muttering something about flashlights and a failure to locate asses.

John smiles, he can't help it - that's his Rodney.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pic (original cap courtesy of [](http://thegrrrl2002.livejournal.com/profile)[**thegrrrl2002**](http://thegrrrl2002.livejournal.com/)) that I used to make the icon. ♥


End file.
